Full body type garments with stretchable type seams have been used that allow users to wear body hugging clothes during activities such as athletics, exercising, and the like. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,554,361 to Ettien et al and 3,771,169 to Edmund. However, these types of garments are generally limited to vertical seams usually placed adjacent and under armpit areas, along and down the inside of leg areas and the like, that are intended to remain primarily out of sight.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,987 to Thompson, Jr. and 5,608,913 to Lacoste each provide ventilation and stretchable type seams beneath the armpit areas. These patents generally are intended to continuously hide their seams and only use the seams to allow the garments to stretch over the body during physical activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,245 to Staley describes an undergarment having vertically oriented and always externally visible stretchable panels in the thigh area that allow the user a conforming fit.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,817,053 to Zerk and 4,282,609 to Freedman et al. each describe stretchable hosiery having varying colored portions that are primarily used for forming a slimming appearance when being worn, with the dark(colored) portions always being visible.
Italian patent 375,712 and French patent 1,007,746 to Thierfelder show additional hosiery having stretchable panels that are always visible when being worn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,708 to Fujimoto describes wearing articles using various stretchable panels that generally extend over "muscle fibers", abstract. However, the panels are always externally visible, and the wearing articles are for "achieving a taping function", abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,989 to Donaldson describes a lower body garment formed from plural and always visible stretchable materials each attached to another material at different orientations allowing the garment to stretch while the wearer is bending and stretching.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,127 to Schmeltz describes transformable clothing that can be adjustably lengthened as needed.
None of the patents cited above allow for hidden sublayers beneath seams strategically located over selected body muscles, tendons and joints that only become visible when the muscles, tendons and joints are flexed, bent, and moved.